Question: Express $0.1067$ as a fraction.
Explanation: $0.1067$ can be represented as follows. $ = 0 + \dfrac{1}{10} + \dfrac{0}{100} + \dfrac{6}{1000} + \dfrac{7}{10000} $ $= \dfrac{1067}{10000}$